1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus and a semiconductor device producing method, and more particularly, to a substrate processing apparatus for sensing radiation light emitted from a silicon substrate by a radiation thermometer to control a temperature and a semiconductor device producing method using the substrate processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a conventional apparatus, a radiation thermometer disposed on an upper portion of a platform senses radiation light emitted from a substrate on the platform, thereby controlling a temperature, and a quartz platform is used as the platform.
In the quartz platform, a quartz is circularly hollowed, a coating is applied to a surface of such a quartz, and stray light of a lamp from peripheries of the substrate is cut off by the coating. In such a conventional structure, while repeating process processing (temperature increasing and decreasing cycle), the surface coating is peeled off due to difference of coefficient of thermal expansion between the quartz and the surface coating. A fragment of the surface coating becomes particles adhering on the substrate, and deteriorates device characteristics and exerts an adverse influence upon yield. According to this apparatus, since the radiation thermometer senses radiation light emitted by the substrate to control a temperature, there is an adverse possibility that stray light of a lamp leaking from a portion of quartz where the coating is peeled off exerts an adverse influence upon the temperature control.
Thereupon, it is a main object of the present invention to solve the peeling of the surface coating which is a problem of the conventional technique, and to provide a substrate processing apparatus having a quartz platform (substrate supporting stage) capable of restraining or preventing particles from being induced, and capable of restraining or preventing the particles from exerting an influence on temperature control.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a substrate processing apparatus, comprising:
a processing chamber which processes a substrate;
a substrate supporting body which supports the substrate in the processing chamber;
a heating member which heats the substrate and which is disposed on an opposite side from the substrate with respect to the substrate supporting body;
a substrate temperature detecting device provided at a position opposed to a surface of the substrate; and
a light-shielding member which shields stray light from the heating member and which is disposed around the substrate, wherein
the light-shielding member has quartz members and an opaque member sandwiched between the quartz members.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor device producing method, comprising:
mounting a substrate on a substrate supporting body disposed in a processing chamber;
heating the substrate by a heating member disposed on a first main surface side of the substrate;
monitoring a temperature of the substrate by a substrate temperature detecting device provided at a side of a second main surface of the substrate opposed to the first main surface of the substrate; and
shielding stray light from the heating member to the substrate temperature detecting device by a light-shielding member which includes quartz members and an opaque member sandwiched between the quartz members and which is disposed around the substrate.